Sithel Argent
History Sithel being a Sylph always meant people were staring at him when they saw him. He was naturally very curious about the world around him. He could easily just sit outside and just listen as everyone would walk by him. To him information was invaluable, eavesdropping could be the difference between coming out of a situation unharmed and well, not so good conditions. Growing up, he idolized his father, who was also a druid. His father had come to teach him not only the importance of not only nature but all the inhabitants of nature themselves. How every plant and animal held purpose to the ecosystem. But it wasn't always easy, his father Dalamar wanted to make sure his son would surpass him in every way, and Sithel at times hated this, because to him this meant that instead of going out and playing with his friends he would be forced to study old tombs and scrolls of history, lore, nature and just about anything his father felt was valuable to his future. Unlike Sithel, Dalamar was one who had mastered such amazing technique with the scimitar, so much that it would leave many in awe. Such appreciation for his skill set that in time of war, his father was called to defend his home. That was the last time he would ever see his father again. But that was also the point when his conviction grew stronger. It was during those years that Sithel left his home and began to seek training from monks from a temple high in the mountains. Coincidentally he would have never met them if it weren't for his curiosity. It just so happened that his thought that day was "I wonder how cool the view would be from the top. I could probably see the entire world!" Being on this mountain top he felt freer than ever. Possibly proving from his Slyph origins, the monks were fascinated by just having him around. You could actually feel a slight breeze just by being around him, it was pleasant yet fierce dependant on his mood. It was these monks that showed their principles and values to Sithel. Being with them for only about two years, it was at this point that Sithel decided it was time for him to do more with his life. And that meant going back to Skyholme, he had become so free apart from the world that he now dreamed of fortunes, riches, glory and more than anything his desire was to live his family name up high. Appearance Sithel was a young Slyph which due to his ancient ancestry had pale skin with distinctive swirl markings across his entire body. This was the mark of the Slyph. His body was toned but thin. His weight was pretty average for a Slyph at just over one hundred and fifty pounds, and measuring just over five feet and approximately ten inches. Sithel also bear more subtle signs of his heritage as a slight breeze follows him where ever he goes. Category:Characters